Dimensi Ke Seribu
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Di sini adalah dimensi ke seribu. Dimensi di mana rotasi waktu tak berlaku. Dimensi di mana ia hidup. Dan, dimensi di mana tak ada makhluk lain yang sudi bertamu. Birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya and the last fic for me. RnR?


**Dimesi Ke Seribu**

**.**

**The last fic of Hibari A. BeenBin**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**.**

Di sini adalah dimensi ke seribu. Dimensi di mana rotasi waktu tak berlaku. Dimensi di mana ia hidup. Dan, dimensi di mana tak ada makhluk lain yang sudi bertamu. Dimensi ini tidak memiliki nama, bahkan nyaris tidak memiliki kehidupan. Kenapa? Karena hanya ia satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang ada di sini, sendirian dan entah telah berapa lama bertahan. Di sini adalah dunia yang kelam, dunia yang _sephia_, hanya bercorak hitam-putih yang terlihat kabur dalam pandangannya.

Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap keluar rumah kecilnya, bangunan tunggal di sini, hanya untuk melihat hamparan gurun pasir tak berujung nan gersang. Ia tak mengenal apapun, ia bahkan juga meragukan apakah dirinya manusia atau bukan, ia melupakan asalnya.

Tidakkan ia merasa kesepian? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengenal apa itu kesepian. Begitu banyak kata yang tidak ia ketahui, tidak ada yang mengajarkannya. Ia hanya mengetahui apa yang ada di depan matanya, pikirannya bersifat logis karena ia tidak mengerti apa itu nurani. Ia tak tahu apa itu simpati, apa itu kasihan, apa itu cinta.

Ironis, hidupnya berjalan sangat lambat hingga menimbulkan persepi jika ia mungkin adalah makhluk yang abadi. Sebenarnya tidak, ia adalah manusia biasa yang bisa dibilang 'tersesat' di dimensi ini, dimensi ke seribu. Dalam mimpinya ia pernah diberitahu jika suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang dari dimensi lain yang datang menjemputnya. Ya, menjemputnya. Walau dipikir berapa kalipun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu eksistensinya di dunia ini, siapapun.

Hiburan dalam hidupnya hanyalah mimpi-mimpi yang mampir dalam tidurnya. Ia telah bermimpi tentang banyak hal, hal yang sangat asing dan tidak ia mengerti. Suatu hari ia pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang wajahnya telah ia lupakan. Seseorang itu berbicara padanya dan menjanjikan sesuatu walau, saat ia terbangun ia lupa janji apa itu.

_Tik.. Tik.._

Alisnya terangkat. Suara itu terdengar asing di telinganya dan ketika ia melirik keluar jendela, kedua lensa kelabunya bersinar. Air jatuh dari langit yang memerah. Hujan senja, hal ini tidak pernah terjadi selama ini. Ia terpana, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Ia menadahkan tangannya, sensasi aneh saat tetesan air itu menyentuh kulit pucatnya membuatnya mengernyit. Namun anehnya juga ia sangat menyukainya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa air bisa jatuh dari langit? _Pikirnya. Ia terus membiarkan tetesan itu membasahi tubuhnya sembari berpikir keajaiban apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Ia terlalu bingung, sedalam apapun ia berusaha menggali ilmu pengetahuannya tetap saja ia tidak mengetahui fenomena apa itu.

Ketika hujan berhenti, matanya kembali bersinar melihat susunan warna-warni yang melengkung di langit, pelangi. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, kagum akan keindahan warna-warni yang juga baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Dan ketika langit mulai menggelap ia tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya berdiri. Kali ini ia terpaku akan taburan berlian langit yang disebut bintang. Kerlipnya bintang itu terpantul di mata jernihnya, membiaskan perasaan yang tak terucap yang selama ini selalu terpendam.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di hamparan gurun pasir itu, meskipun awalnya ia benci untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Hari ini berbeda, terlalu banyak keajaiban yang terjadi hari ini dan itu membuatnya tertarik untuk menyaksikan keajaiban apa lagi yang akan muncul.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan angin mulai tidak terkontrol, angin itu berhembus seperti badai dan disusul oleh sebuah suara aneh yang terdengar seperti suara petir. Semakin lama angin itu semakin kencang hingga membuat pasir berterbangan menghalangi pandangannya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu dibalik angin yang menimbulkan badai pasir tersebut, sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Setelah badai pasir itu reda akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang mendekatinya itu. Orang itu, dengan rambut biru _navy_-nya, dengan warna mata yang berbeda, dengan _trident_ yang mengkilat dan dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pada orang itu.

Pemuda itu tertawa dengan suara yang aneh, lalu secara perlahan menyentuh pipinya.

"Kufufufu, kau tidak ingat aku?"

Ia menepis tangan pemuda itu dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya. "Kau siapa?" kali ini ia lebih memberikan tekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Rokudo Mukuro," bisik pemuda itu di telinganya.

Suara pemuda bernama Mukuro itu memberikan sensasi aneh diseluruh tubuhnya. Aneh bercampur bingung karena baru pertama kali ini ia dalam kenyataan bertemu dengan makhluk lain bahkan berbicara padanya.

"Kita pernah bertemu di dalam mimpi." Mukuro tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya, entah karena memang itu sifat dari pemuda berwajah tampan itu atau karena gambaran dari perasaan yang senang bertemu dengannya.

"Mimpi?" Ia teringat akan mimpinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebuah mimpi yang ia lupakan. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi apa itu, tetapi sulit yang ia temukan hanyalah kilasan memori tanpa suara dan hanya berupa siluet.

"Ya, aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku." Tiba-tiba Mukuro memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tentu saja ia mencoba lepas dari pelukan itu tetapi usahanya terhenti ketika Mukuro membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya lemah, sesuatu yang membuat degupan jantungnya menjadi tak karuan, sesuatu yang sejak lama ingin ia dengar. Seiring dengan pelukan itu langit di dunia ini mulai runtuh, hancur seperti _puzzle_ yang berantakan ketika dibongkar. Lalu sekali lagi, Mukuro berbisik, bisikan yang semakin membuat dimensi ke seribu ini hancur.

"Aku menemukanmu, Hibari Kyoya."

.

"_Kau, maukah kau menemukanku? Keluarkan aku dari dunia ini."_

"_Aku berjanji, aku akan menemukanmu dan menghancurkan dunia yang mengurungmu."_

**END**


End file.
